The prior art discloses adapters in which a micro USB plug contact is converted into a USB-A socket contact, with a gripping body being arranged between the contacts. Furthermore, DE 198 35 017 C2 discloses an arrangement comprising a mobile device, a mount and an adapter, in which arrangement the adapter is in the form of a block with plug contacts which project in the direction of the mount.